


Overprotective and Unapologetic

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara isn't too impressed with the young hooligan their son brought home to dinner.





	Overprotective and Unapologetic

The boy was clearly nervous. Madara grumbled under his breath until Tobirama kicked his ankle in passing, somehow managing not to break stride or drop the glass bowl he was carrying. Falling silent, he kept his eyes trained on the two adolescents still seated at the dinner table. Really they should have been the ones cleaning up since Madara and Tobirama had been the ones to cook. Well, Tobirama had cooked. For the most part Madara had helped by distractedly handing him things while vigorously ranting about why they shouldn’t allow their son to date a young hooligan like Hatake Kakashi.

Every parent with a child attending Upper Konoha High knew about Kakashi, by reputation if nothing else. Madara had never met him personally but that didn’t stop him from blowing a gasket when their son Obito asked if he could bring his ‘boyfriend Kakashi’ over for dinner. He hadn’t gone through behavioral therapy to get his own emotions under control in order to have a child just to see that same child throw his bright future away on a bad egg.

What baffled him was how easily Tobirama seemed to be taking the news. His husband appeared perfectly serene as he set down the empty bowl he’d been carrying, swiping a few remnants of mashed potatoes off the rim and popping a finger in to his mouth to suckle gently with a satisfied hum.

“How can you be so calm?” Madara demanded, refusing to be taken in by such a base distraction technique. “You’re more high-strung than I am; I expected you to be raving by now.”

“Did you? How boring. I would hate to be so predictable. Relax, Mads, I already have all the data I need to make a decision and I’ve decided I’m fine with this.” Tobirama shrugged carelessly and began stacking the dishes neatly to be washed later. Madara fumed until he worried smoke might actually burst from his own ears, scowling first at his idiotic husband and then back through the doorway to where their son was whispering in his guest’s ear.

“Hmph. Well I haven’t got nearly enough ‘data’.”

Tobirama smiled benignly as Madara stormed away, always a bad sign but Madara chose to ignore it for now. He made his way back in to the dining room to stand at the head of the table with arms folded and brows pulled so far down they threatened to merge with his eyelashes. Much to his smug amusement, both of the boys at the table pulled away from each other as soon as they caught sight of him, clearly not wanting to risk angering him further.

He hadn’t exactly been welcoming so far during this little family gathering.

Obito glared at him with all the attitude a teenager could muster, trying for perhaps the fifteenth time to ask without words what his father’s problem was. Madara held very tightly to the old mantras he used to recite during anger management therapy and waited for Tobirama to join them.

“Who wants desert?” his husband asked, appearing at his side to set down a large pie.

“Desert? You’re asking about desert!?” Madara spluttered for a moment before gathering himself with a great deal of effort. “Can you take this seriously, please?”

“Fine,” Tobirama said with a heavy sigh.

“Um…am I in trouble for something? It just seems like I’m in trouble for something.” Kakashi tilted his head to one side like a curious dog, causing Obito to all but swoon over him while Madara’s left eye began to twitch violently.

Heaving an even deeper sigh as he pushed the pie to one side, Tobirama shook his head. “No, you’re not in trouble. My husband and I would just like to ask you a few questions.” Even as Madara raised one index finger, Tobirama cut him off before he could start. “And _I_ will be the one asking those questions. Tell me something: do you care for Obito?”

“Of course I do…” The teen slumped backwards in his seat and tucked his chin down in to the ever-present scarf around his neck. Obito wordlessly glared back and forth between his parents.

“You know about his ill health, of course, but are you aware of how to help if he needs it?”

“Mhm. Obito showed me his medication schedule and told me who to call in case he takes the wrong ones. And I asked what I should do if he has a bad fall or if one of his prosthetics gets damaged. One of the kids in my gym class called him a useless cripple once and I hit him but then they took me to the principal’s office again for fighting.” Kakashi shrugged as though his words didn’t mean much. It had always been his way to pretend emotions had little to no effect on him but those who knew him well also knew that the exact opposite was the real truth.

Tobirama nodded slowly while Madara’s face scrunched up with confusion but he still did not allow his husband a moment to speak, plowing onwards without pause.

“And is that the first time you’ve been in trouble for defending Obito?” His question made Kakashi huff with laughter.

“No, definitely not. Kids make fun of him all the time so then I’ve gotta show them how dumb they are but then I’m always the one who gets in trouble.”

“I see.”

“Tobirama-sensei you already know all this. I told you in counseling?”

“Yes, you did.” With a sly glance sideways, Tobirama chuckled. “But my husband does not have the benefit of working in the same school you two are attending and hearing the truth of local gossip stories.”

Kakashi nodded sagely. “Ah. I guess.”

“You’ll take care of our little boy, won’t you?”

“Dad!” The unscarred half of Obito’s face lit up with a brilliant flush. “Don’t so embarrassing!”

“I will, sir!” Kakashi assured them both. His face appeared over the edge of his scarf again to reveal a sheepish smile, a little embarrassed but a lot pleased. After having such a gloomy atmosphere hanging over them all the way through dinner he was probably quite relieved about this more pleasant turn of conversation.

With an indulgent smile, Tobirama gave the two adolescents permission to leave the table and waved them off in to the living room where Obito could be heard loudly apologizing for his extremely embarrassing parents. For a few minutes both Tobirama and Madara simply sat quietly and listened in. Clearly their son intended to be overheard if he was carrying on at that volume; the least they could do was hear his complaints out. They wouldn’t do anything with them and he wouldn’t know they had taken the time but it was a parent’s right to frustrate their child in any way they felt like.

After a few minutes Madara slumped down and heaved the pie closer to himself, grabbing one of the forks laid out and digging in without bothering to cut out a slice.

“You knew this whole time that the kid _wasn’t_ a trouble-making brat and you just let me go on worrying!” Shoving a large bite in his mouth, he kept talking while he chewed just because he knew his partner found the habit disgusting. “You are the absolute _worst_. I was ready to toss that kid out of the curb and you would have just sat there and let me!?”

“Confidentiality conflict,” was all the answer he got.

Madara snorted. “You’re a science teacher. I don’t know what they were thinking asking you to take on counseling duties too, you cold-hearted prick.”

“You thought I was nice enough to marry,” Tobirama pointed out, reaching for his own fork.

“I’m a prick too.”

“True.”

A bout of laughter from the next room drew their attention for a moment and then faded away. Tobirama went back to the pie but Madara sighed and drummed his fingers on the table.

“I owe the kid an apology, huh?”

“Sure do.”

“You gonna make me give it to him?” Madara watched from the corner of one eye as his husband thought that over, chewing his pie slowly.

“Nah.”

“And that’s why I married you,” he said.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and took another bite. “You’d probably deflate entirely if I poked a hole that big in your massive ego.”

Amidst the expected spluttering and the angry retorts Madara did silently admit that his husband was correct. But if he wasn’t going to have to apologize to their guest for being overly protective then he certainly wouldn’t be apologizing to Tobirama just for being a little sensitive. He’d always known how lucky he was to have a family who accepted him as he was, glaring flaws and all. Tobirama, at least, he had some good ideas for how to show his appreciation to.

Suddenly he couldn’t wait for Kakashi to leave for entirely different reasons. The soon their evening came to an end, the sooner he could drag Tobirama in to their bedroom and show his gratitude in the best way he knew how.


End file.
